pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Beverley Daurio
Beverley Ann Daurio (born 1953) is a Canadian poet, prose writer, and editor. Life Daurio was born Beverley Ann Hallard in Toronto, Ontario. She was educated at York University and the University of Toronto. Daurio was editor-in-chief of Aya Press (1985-1989) and Poetry Canada Review (1986-1989), and editor and publisher of Paragraph: the Canadian Fiction Review (1993-1999). She has been editor-in-chief of Mercury Press since 1990.Daurio, Beverley Ann, Who's Who of Canadian Women, 1999-2000 (edited by Gillian Holmes), Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1999. Google Books, Web, Apr. 11, 2017. Her short fiction has been published in Canada, Australia, the United States, Romania, and England, and her poetry, reviews, and literary essays have been widely published (including The Globe and Mail, Books in Canada, The Malahat Review and many other venues. ' She has served on the boards of directors of various organizations, including the Literary Press Group and the Book and Periodical Council. She has designed and taught creative writing courses at George Brown College, the Kingston School of Writers, and This Ain't the Rosedale Library, as well as run day-long workshops for high-school students, and has attended writing residencies in Canada and the United States (most recently at the Atlantic Centre for the Arts in Florida, studying with Master Artist William Gass). In multidisciplinary art, she has worked with choreographer and dancer Sheila Muir, choreographer Ted Fox, and with visual artist Sheila Gregory. She married Donald Daurio, and has 2 daughters, Lydia Ann and Amelia Mary. Writing Stephen Morrissey: "Beverley Daurio's If Summer Had a Knife contains the most sophisticated and satisfying poetry of all the 4 books reviewed here. In this book Daurio explores memory and relationship, and articulates her experience of being in the world in a way that makes it accessible to the reader. These are not poems that require only one reading; Daurio's poetry stands up well to many readings.... It is the moving emotion and human element that distinguish Beverley Daurio's poetry; our awareness grows more acute as we read her work. Daurio is a talented poet whose work deserves a wide readership."Review of four poetry books, Articles & Reviews, Stephen Morrissey, Web, July 7, 2012. Recognition Her first collection of poetry, 'If Summer Had a Knife'', was shortlisted for the Gerald Lampert Award.'' She has been the recipient of grants in writing from the Canada Council for the Arts, the Ontario Arts Council, and the Toronto Arts Council, as well as the Barbara Deming Memorial Award (US). Books edited by Beverley Daurio have won or been shortlisted for numerous awards, including the Governor General's Award, City of Toronto Book Award, Books in Canada First Novel Award, the Arthur Ellis Award from the Crime Writers of Canada, and many others. Publications Poetry *''Prelude''. Vegetable Jam Press, 1981. *''If Summer Had a Knife''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1987. Fiction *''Justice''. St. Catharines, ON: Moonstone Press, 1988. *''His Dogs''. Toronto: Underwhich Editions, 1990. *''Hell, and other novels'' (short stories). Toront : Coach House Press, 1992. ** Vancouver, BC: Talonbooks, 2010.Hell and Other Novels, Talonbooks, Web, July 7, 2012. Non-fiction *''Internal Document: A response to Clint Burnham's'' Allegories of publishing'': the Toronto small press scene''. Toronto : Streetcar Editions, 1992. * The Power to Bend Spoons: Interviews with Canadian novelists. Toronto: Mercury Press, 1998. * Dream Elevators: Interviews with Canadian poets. Toronto: Mercury Press, 2000. Edited *''Love and Hunger: An anthology of new fiction.'' Toronto: Aya Press, 1988. *''Ink and Strawberries: an anthology of Quebec women's fiction'' (edited with Luise von Flowtow-Evans). Toronto: Aya Press, 1988. *''The (almost) Instant Anthology '88''. Toronto: Meet the Presses, 1988. *''Hard Times: a new fiction anthology''.Stratford, ON: Mercury Press, 1990. *''Sex: An anthology, Vivid: Stories by Five Women'' (edited with Anna Rumley). Toronto: Mercury Press, 2000. *''The Closets of Time'' (edited with Richard Truhlar). Toronto: Mercury Press, 2007. ISBN 978-1-55128-133-9 *''Permission to Speak: A new fiction anthology'' (edited with Richard Truhlar). Toronto: Teksteditions, 2012. *''Pillars of Mist: Victorian ghost stories'' (edited with Richard Truhlar). Toronto: Teksteditions, 2013, *''What Is the Sound of Smoke? A new fiction anthology'' (edited with Richard Truhlar). Toronto: Teksteditions, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results=Beverley Daurio, WorldCat, Web, Apr. 3, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets References *''The Encyclopedia of Literature in Canada.'' (edited by W.H. New). Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 2002. p. 275. Notes External links ;Audio / video *Beverley Daurio at YouTube ;Books *Beverley Daurio at Amazon.com ;About *Beverley Daurio at Talonbooks *interview with Beverley Daurio, 2006 *Review of 4 poetry books (including If Summer Had a Knife) by Stephen Morrissey Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian short story writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets